Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit connection, particularly a solderless circuit interconnect.
The present invention relates to the field of radio frequency (RF) connectors. Prior art solderless methods used to connect microstrip substrates to stripline circuits include the use of clips which are used as a connection between pins on each circuit. Another known method includes the use of spring fingers soldered to the stripline circuit which makes contact with a pad etched on the transition piece epoxy board which is soldered to the microstrip substrate. Both of these methods provide undesirable narrow band transmissivities and tend to have more insertion loss than wanted, due to radiation.